1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic power braking apparatus which utilizes fluid pressure from the working chamber of a fluid power apparatus attached to the master cylinder to provide a power boost to the piston of a displacement multiplier connected to the master cylinder, in order to increase the output pressure communicated by the multiplier to an associated brake circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent off-road and on-road vehicle designs have required that braking systems accomplish braking within a predetermined distance. In order to accomplish this, larger brake assemblies have been utilized. These larger brake assemblies require additional fluid volume to ensure effective application of the brakes. In order to provide the additional brake fluid required by the larger brake assemblies, the master cylinder may be modified by lengthening the stroke, increasing the bore diameters, and using various volume intensifier devices in order to provide the required larger volume displacement. Rather than altering the size and dimensions of present master cylinders and associated equipment, it is preferable to utilize existing master cylinders to effect the higher fluid volume displacement requirements of the larger assemblies. The present invention solves this problem by providing a fluid displacement multiplier that receives fluid pressure from a fluid power apparatus connected to and activating the master cylinder assembly.